murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Auric Pressure
General By and large power levels have been a concept often ignored by Lodestars throughout history, as they don't see their energy or power as something that can be measured. Instead, it has been the humans who have lived under Lodestars, and those few humans who have ascended beyond the fourth tier, that first began to measure auric pressures within all living beings. The first applicable use of these measurements were to determine the point at which a human transcends into the Lodestar category. Since on average 80% of all power borne humans die upon breaking the "fourth" tier, this study became paramount in determining the lifespan of the average human, and in preparing certain counter-measures to power growth, which were heavily regulated by the Lodestar Hierarchy to prevent overpopulation issues. Although they are unwilling to admit to it, the many Lodestars wanted to prevent anymore cases such as what happened with Ixxum Velqend, who is classified as a transcended human, due to her enormous power level. It should be noted that the tiers of power ascend somewhat exponentially over a scale of 1 to 10. Presently, the lowest level reading goes down to a hundredths of an ap, and any other system that is more refined is inaccurate. Generally speaking, powers can fluctuate around .01 ap at at given time. Here is a brief comparison. One subject has an auric pressure of 1.24, and another subject has a reading of 2.00, how much stronger would the 2.00 be from the 1.24? Because the pressure reading does not take into account the natural growth of a power, the decimal numbers can be misleading. By this, the tiers of power were created, to establish set boundaries between specific levels. As you may have guessed, the ap measurement system was based on the levels of growth over set stages, (instead of the other way around). The standard is, each tier of power is 1.5x the strength of its preceding tier; in example: 2 ap is 1.5x stronger than 1 ap. If you have a power level between 1.00 ap and 1.50 ap, you are considered to be in the distinctive first tier. Meaning, if you are in the second tier, you will have (1.51) ap at minimum, or 2.25 maximum. Here is a sample chart of power levels (in units of ap) with the standardized tiers (using maximum values): Back to the original question, what would be the difference in power between 1.24 and 2.00? The difference being .76 units of ap. By examining the tiers, the first power level is well within the boundaries of the first tier, and 2.00 is within the boundaries of the second tier. By simple terms, the 2.00 should be 1.5x more powerful than the 1.24. To clarify: ap is a weighted measurement that views the density of power (or how much pure power is there). As mentioned above, it does not have a linear progression, meaning that in our example, a measurement of 2.00 is not .76 greater than 1.24. Instead, 2.00 ap is 1.14 more powerful than 1.24. Because humans started measuring AP after the Lodestar War, the highest recorded power level belongs to Isshmalkan Tesieore, which occured during his fight against Jateriesun Tesieore, at 24.43. As denoted by the table, the actual tier of this power is the 8th, however, that is not exactly the tier of power Isshmalkan belongs in, but rather, it is more indicative of Jateriesun's power. Due to the emergence of negative tier powers, AP is always measured in absolute value. Even so, projected power levels have been offered for historically powerful figures. For comparative purposes, here is a chart of the maximum AP per character, per series: This numbers are based off of the final version of the story, and other numbers are referenced to what other characters have witnessed. These are all subject to change, though they do not reflect other elements, such as battle skill, and physical strength.